One More Chance at Love
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: After Koga saves Kagome from danger, he says that Inuyasha is just using her to get Kikyo jealous. Kagome doesn't know what to believe at the moment…all Koga has now is One Shot. LEMONS, FANFIC REQUEST, RXR


**First FanFic request from Vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess**

**Koga/Kagome—One Shot**

** "You're my woman, Kagome!" Koga shouted from the mountaintop. **

** "Uhh…" Kagome stood there bewildered and motionless. **

** "Stupid flea bag! She doesn't want you! So back off!" Inuyasha growled. **

**Koga chuckled as he raced down the mountain and swooped Kagome in his arms before knocking Inuyasha to the ground. **

** "So long, Inutrasha!" He shouted as he and Kagome vanished. **

**Kagome struggled to break free of Koga's grasp and kept punching him in the chest. **

** "Put me down!" She shouted.**

**Koga stopped in his tracks, putting him and Kagome in the middle of the woods. She backed up into a tree, placing her arm out in front of her. **

** "What's wrong, Kagome?" Koga asked, as he closed the gap between them.**

** "You took me away from my friends! You call me 'your woman.' But listen up, Koga; I'm not your property, nor will I ever be!" Kagome protested. **

** "Don't tell me…you love that mutt face…Inutrasha?" Koga hesitated. **

** "He's really sweet…when he's not being a jerk. And he has a name, so it right. Inuyasha." Kagome said, while blushing. **

** "Don't you see, Kagome…? He's trying to be kind to you and is treating you sweet to make that other woman jealous." Koga whispered. **

**Kagome stood in her spot in a daze. **_**He can't be right…Inuyasha knows that Kikyo isn't a living being anymore. So, why would he still love her? Let alone, use me…? **_**Kagome covered her face and let out a whimper or two. She knew Koga was right; she just didn't want to believe it. She thought Inuyasha and her started to become something more. But she realized that some dreams, might not come true. **

**~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**

"**Inu…yasha…?" A tired Kagome said into his arm. **

"**Ka…gome?" Inuyasha asked surprised. **

**Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the ground and looked the other way to hide his true emotions. **

** "What gives, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, jumping his shoulder. "Are you crying?" **

** "Nonsense, Shippo. I've known Master Inuyasha for many years and have never seen him cry." Myoga said. **

** "Then, what do you call those?" Shippo asked, leaning into Inuyasha."**

** "Let me see…" Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's other shoulder to notice a crying hanyou. **

**Kagome weakly smiled when she saw that Inuyasha had shed tears for her.**

**~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~**

** "Kagome…" Koga said, holding her hands, "When I found out that Inutrasha had put you in danger, I wanted to kill that muttface. I would never put you in such danger, Kagome."**

** "Koga…I…." **

** "I love you, Kagome." Koga whispered into her ear. **

**Kagome stood there motionless; the confession of Koga's love brought more shock to her. He embraced Kagome in his arms and whispered once again.**

** "Please, give me one more chance at love." **

**Kagome didn't know what to do, her feelings took over and before she could do anything she was already caressing Koga's cheek. He nuzzled his face deeper into her hands, and all she could do was smile. Regardless of how she felt towards Inuyasha, Koga was always there for her too; always worried about her, caring about her safety, and on top of that he was brave enough to admit his feelings for her to the world; which Inuyasha would never do. **

**Koga placed a kiss in the center of Kagome's palm and smiled. He trailed kisses up her arm and into the crook of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving Koga more access. She didn't know what this feeling was, but whatever it was. She didn't mind it; but she did really enjoy it. His fangs traced along her collarbone, making Kagome feel weak at the knees. Never before had she thought that such a brute man could be really sensitive. **

**Koga's hands traveled down Kagome's sides and stopped right underneath her school shirt. His warms snuck underneath the fabric and began to explore Kagome's cool, soft skin. As soon as Koga began to caress Kagome, her body began to shake and her face turned a deep shade of red. With his hands on her chest, he pushed Kagome back up against a tree to help her keep her balance. His hands froze over the lacy fabric that kept her plump breasts in place. Kagome's head tilted back a little as she let out a quiet moan, which enticed Koga. His hands massaged her breasts, moving them in circles; with this claws flicking her nipple every now and then. **

**Kagome let out another moan as she stretched her arms above her head, waiting for Koga's next move. His hands were still working on her breasts, and she cleared her throat; with her hands still above her head. At first, Koga didn't understand…but then he realized that Kagome was waiting for him. She wanted to take this further. He knew what he wanted, and Kagome was going to let it happen. He was going to claim her as his mate. **

**His instincts took over and in a flash he removed her shirt with his claws. He tore up her shirt and skirt in one quick motion. He placed his claw in the valley of her breasts, resting his finger on the fabric that kept her breasts in place. She blushed and turned her head away. He gave Kagome a kiss in the crook of her neck as his fingers moved downward and cut the fabric in half. Kagome shivered as her bra fell from her breasts and covered herself. **

**Koga took hold of Kagome's wrist and pulled her arms away from her chest. **

** "You're so beautiful, Kagome." He said. **

**His tongue began to trace along Kagome's breast and flick on her already swollen nipple. Kagome let out another quiet moan, as her chest arched into Koga's face. He smiled and continued to lick Kagome's breast. He soon took Kagome's nipple into his mouth, his fangs gently nipping at the areola, causing Kagome to become weak. Her legs began to buckle and her pleasure began to rise. Koga could feel beneath him, Kagome's weak body starting to give in; and all he could do was smirk. **

**He placed his hands on her back and laid her on the ground, so she didn't have to keep her balance. He sealed his lips onto hers with passion and lust; this was everything he was waiting for. As he kissed Kagome, his hands traveled down her sides and stopped at the fabric that was covering her nether region. Without any warning, he began to pull the fabric off of Kagome. Her legs automatically came together so Koga to remove her thong with no trouble. **

**Kagome's scent was revealed to Koga; he could instantly smell her nether region, and he wanted to taste it. Kagome shivered when her body was revealed to the chill air, but she was soon on fire when she felt Koga's tongue lick her lips. Kagome gripped the ground around her as she let out a slight yelp, she couldn't believe it. Koga's tongue was inside her, but it felt so good. **

**Her hips bucked into Koga's face, sending his tongue deeper into her wet cave. Before Kagome could let out another moan of ecstasy, Koga slid two fingers inside her. Kagome let out a scream of pleasure as her legs instantly tensed up and her body began to take control of everything. Her hips began to buck up and down each time Koga pushed his fingers deeper inside of Kagome. **

** "Sooo….mmm..gooo….d…m" Kagome let out between each thrust. **

**Her pleasure continued to rise, and Koga's tongue began to reach her barrier that made her pure. Every time his tongue flicked along that barrier, Kagome let out yelps of pleasure as her hand found it's way to the back of Koga's head, and her fingers began to entangle in his long black hair. As his fingers continued to push themselves further into Kagome's womanhood, Koga began to suck on her swollen clit. **

**Kagome immediately sat up and let out many shouts of ecstasy, her body began to vibrate out of control as Koga plunged his fingers deeper inside Kagome, his claws reaching her film that protected her virtue. His slowly removed his fingers from her lips and his claws scraped along the roof of her walls. Kagome cringed as her legs tensed up, then fell to ground as soon as she was free from Koga. **

**She tried to catch her breath, but before she could; she felt Koga's large tip probe her entrance. Kagome threw herself onto Koga, her body craving everything he could give her. **

** "I'm coming in, Kagome…" He whispered, before gently nipping at her ear. **

**She nodded and tightened her grip on Koga's back as he slowly plunged deeper into her. Kagome moaned, as her womanhood was being ripped open and torn by Koga's erect member. He pulled her onto his lap as he forced himself past the silky skin, as soon as it ripped Kagome screamed in pain as her nails dug into his back. Koga immediately froze. **

** "Are you okay…?" He asked worriedly.**

** "Mhmm…you can start moving…" She whispered, now that the pain was gone. **

**He smirked as he began to slowly move in and out of Kagome. Her legs locked around his hips as he continued to make his way deeper into her womanhood. **_**This is really happening… **_**Kagome thought to herself as Koga locked lips with her. He slowly began to move quicker, making Kagome lean back in pleasure. **

**Their bodies locked in rhythm, and stayed in tact. Their breaths became short and rugged as they held each other close. **_**I love him…his body heat…his breath…every single drop of sweat… I love all of it. **_**Kagome thought to herself, as they began to sweat on each other. Kagome placed her head on Koga's shoulder, breathing harder by the minute. He was completely filling her up and it was turning her on more than she could ever imagine. **

**Her walls were so tight around him and it was sending him off the edge. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this. Every moment they were together, it continued to drive him crazy. He could feel Kagome's nails dig into his skin every time he sunk himself deeper inside her. He could feel that any moment he would lose all control and release everything he had inside of Kagome. **

** "Can…t'…alm...mmm….ost…there…." Kagome whimpered between thrusts.**

** "It's alright, Kagome." Koga growled. **

**He placed Kagome down on the ground and placed his hands on her hip. He pulled her into him, while he bucked into her. He was so deep inside of Kagome; she could feel his warmth and his throbbing erection inside her. She screamed Koga's name towards the sky as her body gave in and fell collapsed onto the ground like a rag doll. Her juices devoured Koga's member and gave him no choice. With one more powerful thrust, Koga released everything he had inside of Kagome.**

**Her body twitched on the ground, as she felt Koga fill her up. **

** "Hot…stuff…inside me…" Kagome mumbled. **

**Koga slowly pulled out of Kagome, making Kagome twitch once more. Koga helped her sit up and they both looked into each other's eyes. Kagome rested her hands on Koga's shoulders and smiled down at him. As the sun began to set, Koga and Kagome kissed each other once more, and watched the orange sky become dark as the moon began to rise along the horizon. **


End file.
